Cash registers (for example: point of sale (POS) registers) are widely used at convenience stores, supermarkets, other stores, or the like. The registration work of target products to a cash register in checkout is made by a predetermined reader reading a product code attached to each product or by operating an operation object (an operation button, a touch panel display apparatus, or the like) provided in the cash register. There is a need for a technique that can improve the efficiency of the registration work. Related arts are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
Patent Document 1 discloses an information processing apparatus including a first imaging unit, a recognition unit, and a determination unit. The first imaging unit images the placement surface of the placement platform on which an object is placed, from a plurality of different imaging directions. The recognition unit reads from each of the first captured images captured by the first imaging unit from the respective plurality of imaging directions, the feature value of a target image representing the object included in the first captured image and compares the read feature value with the feature value of each object stored in advance, thereby recognizing the object corresponding to the target image for each first captured image. The determination unit determines the recognition result of the object placed on the placement platform, based on the recognition result of the target image for each first captured image. In the present invention, various types of information are output through a display apparatus or a printer.
Patent Document 2 discloses a product reading apparatus including a display unit, a frame line display unit, a correction receiving unit, a frame line correction unit, a product recognition unit, and an output unit. The display unit displays the image captured by an imaging unit. The frame line display unit displays a frame line for enclosing the product included in the image, on the image displayed on the display unit. The correction receiving unit receives an instruction to correct the frame line. The frame line correction unit corrects the frame line on the screen according to the correction instruction. The product recognition unit recognizes the product included in the image within the frame line. The output unit outputs information on the product recognized by the product recognition unit. Even in the present invention, various types of information are output through a display apparatus or a printer.
Patent Document 3 discloses an apparatus including a belt conveyor that conveys a product, a start button to start an operation, a display apparatus that instructs work, a height measuring apparatus that measures the height of the product, an imaging apparatus that images the product, a first counter that counts the product when the height measuring apparatus and the imaging apparatus detect the product, a barcode scanner that varies the focal distance and the like and reads and decodes a barcode from the product passing through, a second counter that counts the number of products subjected to a registration process, and a POS terminal that processes the image from the imaging apparatus to determine the position, size, or the like of the product, performs a registration process based on the product data of the scanner, and after the operation of the end button, determines that registration is completed when the count values of the first and second counters match. Even in the present invention, various types of information are output through a display apparatus or a printer.